criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Inside
Dead Inside is the third case in Criminal Case and the third case of Roseville. Plot After the Player and Nicolas found the Note from the Roseville Maniac, they went to the adress given in the Note where their next victim will be. When they went there they found the corpes of Lydia Price, a fashion designer for Amethyst Designs. The Victim died of poisoning and also got hit over the head with a glass. After the Autopsy Jonathan told the Player that the killer drinks wine. At the end of Chapter 1 The Player and Nicolas have found 3 Suspects, Trevor Goldberg (Owner of Amethyst Designs), Oliver Nightwing (Victim's Partner at Amethyst Designs) and Michelle Price (Victim's Sister). They also found out that the killer plays the guitar. After the Player and Nicolas recaped they recieved a call from the Roseville Maniac. It then told the Player and Nicolas to investigate Turner's Bikes and Mopeds shop. In Chapter 2 two new people were suspected, Jason Tucker (An unemployed Body Builder) and Angela Santiego (The Victim's Lawyer), they also found out that the killer was told to kill Lydia by the Roseville Maniac. At the end of Chapter 2 the Player and Nicolas also found out that the killer wears glasses. In Chapter 3 the Player and Nicolas found out that the killer wears blue clothes and has a scar. They then went to arrest the killer. The killer turned out to be Oliver Nightwing, the Victim's Partner. He killed Lydia because he got blackmailed by the Roseville Maniac to kill Lydia, and if the didn't the Roseville Maniac would have killed Oliver and Lydia. Oliver then got arrested and sentenced to 15 years in prison with chance of parol after 8 years. In the Additional Investigation the Player and Nicolas helped Jason Tucker and Trevor Goldberg. Jason Tucker called the Police force because the owner of the Bike Shop, Arnold Turner went missing and Jason was trying to find him, but failed to do so. They found Arnold in a small hut in the plains because he got depressed of getting robbed in his store. When the Player and Nicolas helped Arnold and told Jason, he gave the Player a Burger as a reward. Trevor Goldberg wanted help because he was getting death threats by an unkown person to stop working for Amethyst Designs. The Player and Nicolas then investigated the Amethyst Designs office and found a death threat sent to Trevor. The Player and Nicolas then sent the death threat to a new member of the New Port City Police Station, Nigel Pikes, the new station's profiler. Nigel then found out that the Note was written by the Victim's Sister, Michelle Price. The Player and Nicolas then arrested Michelle, as a reward the Player got 50 EXP. When the Player and Nicolas told Trevor that Michelle was arrested he gave the player 10,000 Coins as a reward. ]] Victim * 'Lydia Price (Found poisoned in her Living Room) Murder Weapon * Wine Killer * Oliver Nightwing Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect drinks wine * The suspect plays the guitar Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has a scar * The suspect wears glasses Suspect's Profile * The suspect drinks wine * The suspect plays the guitar Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears blue clothes * The suspect has a scar * The suspect wears glasses Suspect's Profile * The suspect drinks wine * The suspect plays the guitar Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears blue clothes Suspect's Profile * The suspect plays the guitar Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has a scar Suspect's Profile * The supect drinks wine Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears glasses * The suspect wears blue clothes * The suspect has a scar Quasi Suspects Killer's Profile * The Killer drinks wine * The killer plays the guitar * The killer wears glasses * The killer wears blue clothes * The killer has a scar Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 : * Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Note, Smashes Glass, Victim's Purse) * Autopsy The Victim. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks Wine) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Note) * Analyze Note. (03:00:00) (Result: The killer plays the guitar) * Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: New Suspect (Trevor Goldberg) * Talk to Trevor Goldberg. (Result: New Crime Scene (Office) + New Suspect (Oliver Nightwing) * Investigate Office. (Clues: Torn Note) * Examine Torn Note. (Result: New Suspect (Michelle Price) * Talk to Oliver Nightwing. (Result: -) * Talk to Michelle Price. (Result: -) * Go to Chapter 2 (3 stars) Chapter 2 : * Investigate Bike Shop. (Clues: Torn Card, Gun, Mirror) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: New Suspect (Jason Tucker) * Examine Gun. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Trevor Goldberg again) * Examine Mirror. (Result: Clear Substance) * Analyze Clear Substance. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer wears glasses) * Talk to Jason Tucker. (Result: Jason plays the guitar) * Talk to Trevor Goldberg. (Result: Trevor plays the guitar, Trevor drinks wine + New Crime Scene (Victim's Desk) * Investigate Victim's Desk. (Clues: Gloves, Locked Phone) * Analyze Gloves. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Michelle Price again) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00) (Result: New Suspect (Angela Santiego) * Talk to Michelle Price. (Result: Michelle drinks wine) * Talk to Angela Santiego. (Result: Angela drinks wine) * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 : * Investigate Counter. (Clues: Wallet + Talk to Michelle Price again) * Examine Wallet. (Result: Talk to Oliver Nightwing again) * Talk to Michelle Price. (Result: Michelle plays the guitar) * Talk to Oliver Nightwing. (Result: Oliver drinks wine, Oliver plays the guitar) * Investigate Table. (Clues: Smashed Guitar) * Analyze Smashed Guitar. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer wears blue clothes, The killer has a scar) * Arrest the Killer ! * Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additonal Investigation : * Talk to Jason Tucker. (Result: Investigate Bike Shop) * Investigate Bike Shop. (Clues: Phone) * Analyze Phone. (09:00:00) (Result: Talk to Arnold Turner) * Talk to Arnold Turner. (Result: Talk to Jason Tucker again) * Talk to Jason Tucker. (Reward: Burger) * Talk to Trevor Goldberg. (Result: Investigate Office) * Investigate Office. (Clues: Note) * Analyze Note. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Michelle Price again) * Talk to Michelle Price. (Reward: 50 EXP + Talk to Trevor Goldberg again) * Talk to Trevor Goldberg. (Reward: 10,000 Coins) * Go to the next case ! (2 stars)